1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a handler and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technique has been known which, inside a test section of a hander, captures images of sockets and devices under test (DUTs) and aligns the positions of the devices under test with the positions of the sockets (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-333697
However, devices under test must stay in the test section for a long time if image capture and position alignment of the sockets and the devices under test are performed after the devices under test are conveyed into the test section. Since the tray on which devices under test to be tested next are placed is conveyed into the test section in exchange for the previous tray, the total test time will be long if devices under test stay in the test section for a long time.
Further, because image capture and position alignment are performed on devices under test that are attractively supported on a contact arm in the test section, the number of devices under test that can be subjected to image capture and position alignment at a time is limited. Therefore, the larger the number of devices under test, the longer the test time will be.